The New Teen Titans: Time Travel
by toughcookie27
Summary: Sparrow, Grace, Shadow, and Robo are the four kids of the Titans, aka the new Teen Titans. But after an explosion, the team is thrown 20 years into the past. Not only must they find a way back home, they have to convince their parents they're their kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've been **_**dying**_** to get this one done on paper. I think it a pretty cool idea so here goes. I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Sparrow, Robo, Grace, and Shadow. This is my fist Teen Titans fanfic, so be nice! Please read and review. And please tell me how I can improve. I mean, I do want to be the best I can be. If there are any improvements I can make, comment. The POV is gonna change from Sparrow's, Robin's, or third person. But I'll always warn you. This one's in Sparrow's POV. Otherwise, enjoy! **

Chapter One

I look at myself in the mirror. A thirteen-year-old girl who is prepared to be the leader of the new Teen Titans. A girl with black hair and blue eyes. I take on my Dad's looks; spiky black hair and light blue eyes. It's original, different even. Yet, I always hide my blue eyes, just like my Dad. I even have the same outfit he used to wear. Except my cape is black, my shirt and boots are white, and my pants, sleeves, and gloves are baby blue. My own personal touches, you could say.

"Sparrow, come _on_! I'm starving down here and out dear, sweet parents won't let us eat until your done up there!" Shadow yelled.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'll be done in a minute!" I yell back. I slip my mask over me eyes and run down the hall.

"There you are Sparrow!" my Dad said as I walked in.

"Hey, Cy, what's for breakfast?" Dad asked.

"My very own famous waffles! And they're perfect if I do say so myself, Nightwing," Uncle Cyborg said as he licked his lips. Yeah, you heard right. My Dad's Nightwing.

"Hey Dad, could ya share some? We're starvin' over here!" Robo said as he watched his dad begin to eat the waffles all by himself.

"I'm hungry and I'm really not in the mood for dealing with crap today," Grace growled as she pulled her hood farther over her head.

"Hm? Oh, you thought this was for you?" Uncle Cyborg asked as he cocked a brow. "Just kidding! Here ya'll go!" He said as he whipped out another plate. We dove in like animals. Well, in Shadow's case, he was an animal.

As you could guess, we're all (well, not Nightwing and Cyborg, no duh) kids of the old Teen Titans. They're just the Titans now. I'm Sparrow, the child of Nightwing and Starfire. Then, there's the twins, Grace and Shadow. They're the kids of Beast Boy (Beast Man, now) and Raven. Grace has her Mother's powers while Shadow has his Dad's. Finally, there's Robo, son of Bumblebee and Cyborg.

"I'm exhausted! Why'd we have to wake up so early again?" Uncle B complained.

"Dad, it's 10 o' clock. How can you be tired?" Shadow asked.

"Cause he's Dad," Grace answered in her heavy, dark monotone.

"Ha, good one sis," Shadow said with a grin. Even though these two are the _exact_ opposite of each other, the two are absolutely inseparable.

I rolled my eyes as I threw Uncle B a few waffles. "You guys are ridiculous."

"Yeah, but that's why you love us," Shadow said happily.

"Whatever," I grumble, even though I know it's true.

"Bet I can beat you in sparring today," Robo challenged me.

"Your are _so_ on! Prepare to get your butt kicked by a girl yet again," I replied as I flung myself over the table and began to fly toward the training room.

"Ah come on, let me activate my suit first!" Robo whined. Since Robo didn't have robot prosthetics like his dad, he replaced it with a brilliantly made suit.

"Then it won't be fair to me will it?" I say innocently.

"Oh, oh right. But what about me, huh?" He answers back.

"What, I won't kill you or anything! I need you for the science fair," I grinned.

"Are you too about to spar?" my Mom asks as she exits the training room.

"Yep and I gonna kick Robo's butt yet again!" I say with a triumphant laugh as though I've already won.

"This is not going to be fun for me," Robo groaned.

"Hey you're the one who challenged _me_, okay? So I take absolutely no responsibility for your butt-kicking," I say. After I few kicks and punches, the alarm goes off.

"Oh yeah! Evil butt-whippin' time!" Robo yells as he puts on his suit.

My black cape flutters behind me as I reach the main room.

"What do we got?" I ask.

"A simple bank robbery. Think you kids can handle it?" Nightwing asks.

"If you want us to," I reply.

"Then it's your mission," he answers, "take down the robbers."

I laugh almost as I say, "Titans go!" because of how easy this mission is.

I fly out to the bank, knowing my friends were close behind me. Even though I have my Dad's outfit, I have my Mom's powers.

"Oh, look who it issss! The new Teen Titanssss. I wassss hoping for a better challenge!" the robber hissed. This upper half was a man (though a very scaly man), but his lower half was completely grey snake.

"So we're not good enough for ya?" Robo yelled, his suit already activated. He was a bit touchy about those kinds of comments.

"Oh, your plenty good enough. Plenty good enough to _eat_," scaly man hissed. "Oh, and call me Snake Man."

"Oh, I don't think so!" Robo said as he blaster the guy sky high. "And dude, 'Snake Man'? Not very original."

I threw star bolts at him while Grace levitated objects. We did this for a few minutes before we realized the Shadow wasn't helping.

"Hey, Shadow, a little help over here!" I barked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry!" he said before turning into a rhino. Snake Man collapsed into a quivering heap. He got up and said, "I'll deal with you bratssss later!" before disappearing.

"Well, that was easy," Robo said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but he got away!" I yelled as I punched the place where Snake Man was stood. "Our parents are gonna kill us for my mistake."

"Hey, lighten up on yourself. It was all of our mistake," Robo said softly.

I just shrug and grumble, "Whatever," before flying off toward the tower.

* * *

"We're HOME!" Shadow yelled as he walked in.

"Come on. We've got to get ready for the science fair. Robo?" I ask glancing at my partner.

"Boo ya!" he said as he whipped out his tools.

"Then lets get started," I say. We work on a design for a new robot, preparing to win at all cost.

"Ms. McSmartypants isn't gonna win this year," Robo growled. There seriously is someone with that name in our class, and she's our enemy this time of year, because we get 2nd place every year because of her. This time, though, we're not going down so easy.

"No way," I agree.

"I say this plan!"

"No, this plan!"

"Please let me stay out of this, please let me stay out of this," Robo prayed.

"ROBO!"

"I'm not staying out of this," Robo sighed.

"You should get used to it by now. The twins fight every year about who's plan they're going to use and they always ask you to pick," I say with a smirk.

"Ah, shut up," he mumbled under his breath. He stomped away to go help the twins and I did some touch ups on the robot. Even though I was good with machines, Robo was definitely better.

"Uh, dudes, why's a giant ROCKET HEADING OUR WAY!" Shadow screamed as he pointed to the window and began to panic.

"Very funny Shadow-" Grace started before she cut herself off.

"Wha-" I say as I turn around before I see it. A huge, gigantic, orange rocket was heading our way.

"RUN!" I scream. But it's too late. As we jump for cover, the rocket makes contact with the tower.

I see a flash of white. A scream. Then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is going to be in Robin's POV. And thank you all for the reviews! Please send in more!**

Chapter 2

I watched Cyborg beat Beast Boy in video games-again. I smirked when I saw he also broke another record. Then Starfire walked in with a troubled look on her face.

"Is something wrong Starfire?" I ask.

"No, I am fine, but I feel like something is about to happen," she answers. Right after she said it, the alarm went off.

"Looks like your right. Titans, go!" I yell.

I hopped on my motorcycle and drove straight into the city. When I reached the site of the distress call, I was only half surprised by what I saw.

"Cinderblock," I say. He was heading toward what seemed like a random alleyway. But I new there was something more. Starfire threw her starbolts at him while Cyborg hit him with a sonic blast.

"Beast Boy! Scout ahead and see what's Cinderblock was after!" I tell him. He gives me a curt nod before changing into a cheetah and slipping into the alleyway. A moment later, he comes backing out in his human form, his eyes wide.

"Beast Boy what was-" I started. But I got cut off when Cinderblock nearly hit me with a bus.

"Hit 'em with everything we've got!" Cyborg yelled.

But Cinderblock wasn't going down so easy. Even after we gave him a blast that could have launched anyone into oblivion, he was still standing.

"Dude, did this guy get some kind of upgrade?" Cyborg yelled.

"No, but he wants something," Raven said.

"What is wrong with Beast Boy?" Starfire asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. But he was still frozen.

"Agh!" Raven cried as Cinderblock hit her.

"Raven!" I yell. But just then, four figures came out of the alley. One shot light blue starbolts. Another shot a sonic blast. Another levitated objects. The last changed into a green rhino.

"A fellow Tamaranian!" Starfire cried out. She was obviously talking about the one who had shot starbolts.

Then, I heard a female voice yell, "Titans, GO!"

"Well, you guys gonna help us or not?" the green one asked. I guess we would have to question them later.

The four kids held Cinderblock back while we did the main attacks. When Cinderblock was distracted by knocking them back, we crushed him.

Once Cinderblock was taken away, they tried to slip back into the alley.

"Oh no you don't," I growl before getting in their way. "Who are you? Where do you come from?"

This is when I really got a good look at them. The leader of the four had an outfit like mine, except the colors were way different; she even had my black hair. Another had green skin, dark green hair, and dark violet eyes; almost like Beast Boy. The one standing right next to him was a young girl with purple hair and dark green eyes; almost like Raven. The last one was a muscular, African-American boy with gadget sprinkled over his body; like a fully human Cyborg. None of them could be older than fourteen. Now I see why Beast Boy was frozen in shock.

"Get out of our way," their leader snapped.

"Not until I get some answers," I growl back. They glanced at each other quickly before they eyes darted back to us. After a deep breath, the leader stepped forward and said, "We're from the future. We've estimated that we came 20 years into the past."

"Still didn't answer my first question. Who are you?" I growl. But Starfire got in the way.

"Oh, it is so nice to meet another Tamaranian! Where are your parents, so I may meet them," Starfire said happily to their leader.

"Well, I'm only half Tamaranian," the girl explained.

"Oh, well may you take me to your Tamaranian parent then?" Starfire asked. Then she caught herself and asked, "Oh, what are your names?"

"I'm Sparrow and over there," Sparrow said, jabbing her thumb toward the green one and the purple-haired one, "are the twins, Shadow and Grace. Then there's Robo."

"Well, now may you take us to your parents?" Starfire asked.

Sparrow gulped and rubbed the back of your head. "Actually, my parents are right here."

"I do not understand," Starfire said. I wasn't getting the message either.

"You and Robin are my parents," Sparrow said. Then she turned to Raven and Beast Boy, "And you're the parents of the twins." Finally, she turned to Cyborg, "And your the father of Robo."

"What?" I asked completely shocked. I just couldn't grasp that these were our kids from the future.

"We come from the future. After an explosion, we woke up here. Now if you'll excuse me, whoever sent us here brought our stuff here too," Sparrow said before pushing her way past me, her team following close behind. I slowly turned around and saw them collecting several suitcases each.

"Dude, they gave us all our favorite stuff," Shadow said.

"Wait, where are you guys staying tonight?" Beast Boy asked. I did not like where that question was going.

They all glanced at each other again before Sparrow shrugged and said, "Dunno. Wherever the wind takes us I guess."

"No, no, no! That will never do! You will stay over with us," Starfire said as she began to drag them along.

They all glanced at each other again and Sparrow said, "Uh, okay." Yep I definitely did not like where the question went.

"Oh what fun we will have! We can go to the mall of shopping or . . ." Starfire said. She began to ramble on about all the stuff they were going to do.

We all flew back to the tower, all of them carrying their suitcases. We got into the tower and immediately, Starfire led them to our spare rooms to get them settled in.

"What's up with you?" Cyborg asked.

"I just don't trust them. What if their clones Slade created to trick us?" I answer.

"Man, relax. I don't think they're lying," Cyborg said before heading off to his room.

"Yeah," I answer, just so he won't bug me anymore. I still didn't trust them. Then Sparrow came back out again in black jeans, a black shirt that said Paramore, and a leather jacket.

"You don't believe us, do you?" Sparrow asked locking her eyes with mine.

"Do I need a reason why I should?" I ask back.

Sparrow just laughed. "Even in the past, your as reluctant to trust as ever! I remember you telling me that when you first met with Uncle B, Auntie Raven, Uncle Cyborg, and Mom, you still tried to keep the 'I'm going solo' act. But, you eventually gave in."

"How did you-" I start.

"You tell me a lot of stories. Right before bedtime, so I wouldn't get my nightmares," Sparrow explained.

"Nightmares?" I ask with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah. I used to get nightmares when I was little. It gave me insomnia. So you told me stories about your adventures as the Teen Titans," she answered. "Sometimes, you would tell them to us all. Some of the most normal times of our lives in a way."

"Really?" I ask.

"Really," she said before turning around. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna practice my guitar."

I still didn't trust them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been watching **_**way**_** too much T.V. on my computer, plus I've has a bunch of projects to do lately; so, in other words, blame T.V. for being so addictive and teachers for being so cruel. If you don't know the song that's gonna be introduced, then look it up on YouTube or something; it's a great song. Anyway, I kinda did this chapter for kicks and for a little background info on my OC's lives; kind of a filler really. But don't worry; next chapter is when the real plot kicks in. This is in Sparrow's POV. Please review.**

Chapter 3

After my little chat with Robin, I went back to my room. I went to the one of the suitcases that were strewn across the room and took out my guitar. It was a flip guitar, one that can change back and forth from an acoustic to an electric. After quickly tuning it, I decided to play a personal favorite of mine; _Right Through You _by Alanis Morrisette.

I began to strum the first few notes and sang the first lyrics:

_Wait a minute man_

_You mispronounced my name._

_You didn't wait for all information_

_Before you turned me away._

_Wait a minute sir_

_You kind of hurt my feeling_

_You see me as a sweet back loaded puppet_

_And you've got meal ticket taste._

_I see right through you_

_I know right tho-_

I cut myself off midway when I saw Cyborg standing in my doorway.

"You got some skills girl!" he says.

"Well, I better! Been playing since I was-what- six?" I answer.

"You can sing too, ya know," he pointed out.

"Just one of my many talents," I say with a laugh. I put away my guitar and check the time using the alarm clock that sat on the dresser next to my bed.

"It's already two!" I scream. I launch from my bed and shove Cyborg out of my room. Once the door closed, I changed out of my street clothes and into my suit in about six seconds. I keep muttering, "I'm so dead," under my breath as I prepare to shove past Cyborg and begin my daily training. Then it hits me; I'm in the past now. I didn't have to worry about _them_ creeping up on me.

"What's up?" Cyborg asks, a little but shocked by what just happened.

I sigh, "In the future, things get tough. Superheroes are pushed to their limits."

"Is Robin really that hard, even in the future?" Cyborg mutters angrily. "I swear, I wish I could knock some sense-"

"No, it's-it's not Dad," I stammer. "It's _them_."

"Uh, who's them?" Cyborg asks.

"The S.R.O. or the Superhero Registration Organization," I answer. "They're going to rise to power in about five years. They rule with an iron hand, but because of them, crime has dropped dramatically. It is made up of three files: the M-file, the T-file, and the B-file. The M-file is for made superheroes, like you or pretty much any one whose powers were gained through a science experiment. The T-file is for trained superheroes, like Batman or my dad. The B-file is for born superheroes, which is the largest group because it has anyone who either has parents who are superheroes, children born with the metahuman gene, or an alien. Plus, if your born with a metahuman gene, but you have a human family, you're immediately taken away."

"Sounds harsh," Cyborg says once I'm done.

"You don't know the half of it. I'm a B-file kid, so my entire life I've been trained to be a hero. My entire team is like that. They keep us on a strict schedule; training three times a day, everyday. Only if you're on a mission do you get the exception of not training," I say. Then I realize what I just said. "If you're thinking about stopping it, don't. It's more superheroes more united, and it makes things easier on all of us in a way. We can always count on someone checking our backs, you know?"

Cyborg just nodded. Then, I slipped outside, and saw my team waiting in the main room.

"Dude, I have got to let out some energy!" Shadow said as he stretched. Then he turned to Beast Boy, who just walked in the room. "You guys got a training course?"

Beast Boy grinned broadly and said, "Dude, we have the best one probably ever created!"

He dragged the four of us outside and sat behind a metal desk with a giant digital stopwatch on the front. He typed in a few keys and out of the ground popped up several obstacles. It has laser guns, giant looking guillotines, crushers, and huge fists that popped out of the ground.

"This is the best training court in the country!" Beast Boy boasted. Then he turned to us, expecting us to be impressed.

I looked at my teammates with raised eyebrows. We all shook our heads in agreement. But then my upper lip twitched into a smile that lasted for only a second, but it sent all of us straight over the edge.

We all burst out laughing. Not just giggles, but stomach-clutching, side-burning, roll-on-the-floor laughing. We were even pounding our fists against the ground.

"What's so funny?" Beast Boy pouted.

"S-sorry," I stammer, calming down from my laughter, "but you see in the future, we learned how to master a course like this when we were six."

Then we all burst our laughing again.

"Okay then, if it's _so_ easy, get through it all. And all of you have to pass it under a minute. And you can't use your powers," Beast Boy said with a smirk.

"Fine," I answer. Then I turn to my team and ask, "Who's up first?"

Grace stepped forward and walked past me. I didn't even wish her luck because how easy this course was.

Grace took a deep breath and ran into the training session. She definitely lived up to her name, with the way she defeated every single obstacle. She did quick, sharp, but smooth twist and turns to dodge everything. Even though, she did have her bit of fun when she kicked some of those disks sky high. Her time: 46 seconds.

After that, we all went: first Shadow, the Robo, and finally me. Mine was the fastest, being only 27 seconds. And I wasn't even trying.

"So," I said turning to Beast Boy with a smug look on my face, "Do you want to see how fast we do it _with_ our powers?"

Beast Boy's jaw had been on the floor since Grace first went. He shook himself and let out a nervous laugh say, "No, no, no. I think we're all good." Then, he turned on his heal and shot inside the tower.

Once he was gone, we all burst out laughing again.

"I wonder what his reaction would have been if he saw the training courses _we_ have to go though!" Robo said.

We all looked at him and said, "The kid would have had a heart attack."


End file.
